


Всё понятно

by Fey_Sodan_Lintu



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everybody knows, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fey_Sodan_Lintu/pseuds/Fey_Sodan_Lintu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заметили уже все</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё понятно

У Мстителей были разные графики жизни, и завтраки-обеды их редко пересекались. Этим утром на кухне были Клинт и Наташа, и несколько позже к ним присоединился Брюс. Стив ещё был на пробежке. А Тони… Шёл второй день, как он не покидал мастерскую. И команда уже смирилась с тем, что Старк снова был занят созданием чего-то гениального и важного.  
– Доброе утро, – Кэп вошёл на кухню, на нем была серая футболка, в которой он бегал. Он включил кофеварку, раскрыл холодильник, взял четыре яйца, разбил их в сковородку. Он действовал на автомате, делая завтрак на двоих. После Стив поставил его на поднос и покинул кухню под молчаливые сонные взгляды остальной команды.  
– Итак, – подал голос Клинт, когда за Стивом закрылась дверь и затихли его шаги в коридоре, – Он ему завтрак носит.  
– Ну, мы все понимаем, что если за Тони не следить, то он загнется там в лаборатории. Стив – хороший лидер, – дипломатично заметил Брюс, предлагая логичное объяснение, которое дружно было принято на веру.

***

Во время очередного боя Железный человек на большой скорости промчался мимо Черной Вдовы, едва не задев ее. Наташа успела увернуться, но вслед ему полетело возмущенное:  
– Старк!  
– Там Кэп, – Тони вошел в крутой вираж, облетая выстрелившее вверх бесформенное щупальце мерзкого бежевого цвета.  
Лаконичный ответ, после которого Наташе осталось только закатить глаза и продолжать отстреливаться от слизи непонятного происхождения, что лезла из моря на остров Свободы. И не то чтобы пули очень помогали. Романова слышала, как Старк просил Капитана держаться и не давать съесть себя, Тони уже был рядом. Старк тараторил что-то невразумительное, просил задержать дыхание и зажмуриться. Что ж, её хотя бы не пытались сожрать.

***

Мстители не любили находиться на приемах. Шумные вечера с кучей людей, каждый из которых был уверен, что все ему должны. Поэтому, на мероприятия команда ходила жеребьевкой: кто короткую соломинку вытянет, тот и топает отдуваться. Сегодня в центре крутился Старк, занимая всё внимание публики. Наташа скрывалась в тенях зала, скользила между ними, избегая папарацци, проскользнувших на вечер. Она подошла к Стиву, на удивление, стоявшему в одиночестве, прислонившись к стене. Романова вопросительно изогнула бровь.  
– Стоит кому-то приблизиться ко мне, Тони отвлекает их, – Роджерс наблюдал за Старком, и Наташа видела, как его глаза мерцали нежностью и благодарностью. Стиву было тяжело находиться в полчище акул на подобных мероприятиях. А Старк и сам был рыбкой не маленькой, зубастой.  
Романова улыбнулась и облокотилась о стену рядом с другом. Они молчали вдвоем.  
Старк заигрывал с какими-то девушками, и вот он уже целовал кого-то, игриво и несерьезно. Наташа вздрогнула, услышав хруст бокала в руках Роджерса.  
– Стив? – тот смотрел в центр зала и вздрогнул от своего имени. – Стив? – повторила Наташа, видя непонимание на лице друга.  
– Я в норме, – ответил он и, обратив внимание на осколки в руках, удивленно распахнул глаза и сбежал в сторону уборных.  
В центре зала Тони Старк прекратил флиртовать с девушками и проводил Стива взглядом.  
Наташа закатила глаза.

***

Тони и Клинт спорили в гостиной о том, во что поиграть и чья очередь выбирать игры, как в открытое окно влетел Человек-паук, оглянулся и замер, не найдя кого-то. Питер спустился с потолка на паутине, зависнув вниз головой перед Тони.  
– Папочка, а где мамочка?  
– Тренируется, – Старк махнул куда-то в сторону и вниз, указывая, по видимости, направление. Питер кивнул и покинул комнату, в этот раз через дверь.  
Клинт удивленно выгнул бровь.  
– Папочка и мамочка? – Старк и глазом не повел, просто устало вздохнул.  
– Он уже не первый месяц так зовёт меня и Стива, Клинт.

***

– Всё, мы избавились от этих жуков-переростков? – спросила Наташа, стирая с рук зеленую слизь, которая была в их противниках вместо крови. Она весело улыбалась, разглядывая выражения лица Клинта, которого морально выворачивало из-за того, что один из жуков, получив взрывающуюся стрелу в бок, скакнул к нему, оставив самого Бартона в ошметках внутренностей и слизи.  
– Да, – Железный человек кивнул, сделал шаг к Капитану Америка и, помолчав, все же произнес: – Кэп, тебя подбросить? – дождавшись кивка, Железный человек прижал Капитана к себе за талию и взлетел вместе с ним, быстро набрав высоту.  
Мстители задрали головы, наблюдая, как Тони и Стив в обнимку улетали в закат.  
– Красивая сцена, – поделился наблюдением Брюс. Романова была уверена, что он издевается.  
– И чем им квинджет не угодил? – растерянно спросил Клинт, прекратив нервно стирать с себя остатки жука.  
– Там обниматься нельзя, – фыркнула Наташа и, сжалившись, сняла с волос и плеч Бартона несколько мелких кусочков хитина.

***

– Тони, так нельзя! – Роджерс отчитывал Старка уже не первый час. Мстители периодически заглядывали в общую гостиную и, обнаружив, что те еще не прекратили, уходили. Самим спорщикам, похоже, даже нравилось. Новых аргументов в споре не звучало, и дело было скорее в том, кто кого переупрямит.  
Человек-паук заглянул в комнату и быстро выскользнул из неё. Он оглянулся на шедшую мимо него Наташу:  
– Папочка и мамочка снова ссорятся? – голос у Паркера был грустный. Он метнул взгляд на дверь, о которую что-то ударилось с другой стороны. – Может, стоит вмешаться?  
– Не мешай им, они решают, будет ли Тони спать хотя бы иногда, – шикнула Романова на мальчишку, и тот понятливо кивнул.

***

Был будний день мстителей. Почти нормальный.  
– Железный Человек! Если ты хочешь спасти Капитана Америка, то тебе придется выполнить наши требования, – вещал очередной свихнувшийся террорист в громкоговоритель. До этого он рассуждал о том, как прогнил мир и как все не правы. Рассуждал долго и со вкусом. Романова и Бартон успели через пробки добраться из Башни и теперь пробирались в здание, где держали заложников. И Капитана Америка.  
– Как вообще Кэп оказался у них? – возмущённо шипел Бартон, на четвереньках пробираясь за Вдовой, пока Старк договаривался с лидером террористов. Или скорее заговаривал зубы.  
– Они со Старком ходили в кино. Кэп был ранен на последнем задании и обещал, что не будет напрягаться, помнишь? – ответила Наташа и замерла – им необходимо было узнать количество противников, прежде чем действовать.  
– В кино… – озадаченно повторил Бартон. – Обещал не напрягаться… Старку? – увидев кивок подруги, ему захотелось побиться головой о стену. Любую, но лучше бетонную.  
– Поэтому шевелись, нам нужно оглушить их и вытащить Кэпа, пока Халку или Тору не надоело ждать, – Наташа задумчиво прислушалась к голосу в наушнике, продолжавшему забалтывать на улице оппонента. – И пока у Старка не появился комплекс вины. У него и так полно поводов для его появления.

***

Тора уже месяц не было в Мидгарде. Плохие парни уже третью неделю не показывались. Не было назначено никаких мероприятий с дресс-кодом и обязательной явкой хотя бы половины команды. Фьюри никуда не посылал. Даже в сердцах. Мстителям было откровенно нечего делать.  
Команда скучала, отдыхала и перемывала косточки своим друзьям.  
– Они серьезно не замечают ничего? – Клинт лежал вниз головой, закинув ноги на спинку дивана, и разглядывал остальных Мстителей.  
– Они просто смотрят в одну сторону, а не друг на друга, – поделился романтичным мнением Брюс. В его голосе не было особенной уверенности.  
– Или они скорее сами не в курсе, – грустно вздохнула Наташа.  
– Это больше похоже на правду, – признал Брюс. Бартон лишь согласно кивнул, закатив глаза. 

***

У Наташи не было возможности часто видеться с Барнсом, но видит бог (не Тор), она старалась. Чаще всего мешало спасение мира или особые задания от Фьюри. И тот факт, что ни один из них не собирался начинать вести обычную жизнь.  
– Это что? – Наташа замерла, разглядывая футболку на Джеймсе.  
– Наполовину – ректор Железного человека, – Джеймс указал на голубое изображение, отдаленно и правда напоминающее изобретение Тони. – Наполовину – щит Кэпа, – на его лице сияла ехидная улыбка, когда он закончил: – Фанаты придумали.  
– Ммм… – протянула Романова, закрывая глаза и делая усилие, чтобы не спрятать лицо в ладонях. – Есть хоть кто-то, кто не в курсе? – устало задала она вопрос небу.  
– Сами Старк и Стив? – ухмыляясь, спросил Барнс.


End file.
